My Personal Sacrifice
by animefreak957
Summary: Mai and the gang go for a case but what the discover is truley shocking. WHen something happens to Mai, Naru realizes he has feelings for her. But can Naru save Mai before it's to late or will she take matters into her own hands? Rated T for future chaps.
1. A Case Comes In

My Personal Sacrifice

_It was a normal day, but the case that cam in truly changed the meaning of ghost hunting forever…_

It's been a few days since a case came in that Naru was actually interested in taking. I was in the kitchen making Naru some tea and filing some papers, something tells me I've gotten to used to this.

I brought Naru his tea and was on my way back to get myself a cup when a man came in asking for Naru. Instead of getting my tea I brought him a cup. He thanked me and I sat next to Naru.

" I'm sorry to bother you, my name is Takashi Minamoto and me and my wife could really use your help." Oh it's no trouble at all", I said seeing that Naru was clearly not going to say anything.

" So why do you believe your house is haunted?" Oh Mr. Social decides to start talking." Well you see, me and my wife bought the house and completely reinvaded it a few years back.

No one was living in it before us because it looked like it been a in a terrible fire and no one else wanted to go near it. We hear the occasionally knocking on doors and shadows looming over us, but the worse to happen is that three workers who were helping us construct the house suddenly caught fire and nothing was left but ashes."

There was silence at this information and I was trying to process it in my brain. Naru finally broke the silence, " Were they near or working with anything flammable or straight fire, maybe a few smoke?

No, we made sure none of the workers were smokers and all they were doing was nailing some pillars in and they just suddenly caught fire."

But that doesn't make sense, how could workers just suddenly catch fire? " So do you think you could help us? Of course but I'm going to need a room cleared out where me and my team could set up can be arranged."

Takashi left after talking more with Naru and I finally got me some tea."Mai, put that tea down you and Lin need to start putting the equipment in the truck", Naru said.

"Yea, yea I'm on it", I said while I stuck my tongue out at Naru. Something tells me this case is going to be very strange indeed.

"Well Lin, you ready to start loading up equipment?", I asked. Of course I ask but never get a reply. "Yea, just give me a minute,.", Lin surprisingly said.

What, Lin actually replied back and he didn't sound pissed off? I felt my head just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating him actually responding to my question.

_*A few minutes later* _As me and Lin finished packing the last of the equipment into the van Naru came out and checked to make sure we got all the necessary things.

We all went home to pack and Naru called Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako. I was in charge on calling Yasu and asking him to do some background research on the house.

After me, Naru and Lin got back to the office to leave it was decided that everyone would meet at the house the next day at ten sharp in the morning.

We left and I was just hoping I won't have anymore of those crazy dreams I usually do on cases. I risked taking a nap on the way there.

After I fell asleep I didn't have a dream, I had the most terrible nightmare I've ever had. It had a terrible beginning and an even worse ending.

* * *

><p><span>So guys, how did I do? This is my first fan fiction so please R&amp;R if you like or hate where I'm going with this. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.<span>


	2. The Scorching Nightmare

My Personal Sacrifice 

_I knew I was in Japan, but for some reason it looked a lot different then what it does now. I must be in Japan in the past. I was dreaming so, yep here comes Naru. He walked up to me and I asked him where we were. "We're at the location of the house but 150 years in the past."_

_That explains why everything looks so different. Well I was here for a reason, let's get this over with. Naru led me to a small village with several huts then a larger house in the middle. "In there is where the Elder lives and where this towns shrine is located", Naru told me. But something was very wrong with this town, there were no people in sight._

"_Naru, where is everyone?", I asked. Naru turned around and looked toward a path. I waited anticipating the worst. After about 5 minutes I heard yelling and then from the woods a young women with beautiful red hair came running out of the woods. Not long after people were chasing her, in their hands were pitch forks._

_The young women ran towards the Elders house. "No, I don't think you should go in there!", I yelled. Something bad is going to happen. I ran after her and when I got inside she was surrounded by guards. What looked like an old man, which I was guessing was the Elder, came out from the shrine._

"_Please Father, why are you letting this happen to me!", she yelled. What, that's her father! Why is he treating her so cruelly? I walked closer so I could hear what they were saying. "Oh Ruka, for what you have done you must die," the Elder said._

"_All I did was try a few spells, I was trying a healing potion for the ill", Ruka said in tears. One of the guards slapped her across the face. "Silence, you witch! You have no authority to speak here freely anymore", he said. Ruka fell to the floor crying her eyes out.. The Elder thought of what should be done._

"_Bind her, she shall be burned at the stake", he said. How could he do this to his own daughter? I had seen enough of this dream, no, nightmare, but it felt otherwise. I had a feeling I was going to see this through to the end whether I wanted to or not._

_The time fast forwarded to the night. I walked to where a large group of people were standing and looked at the horror that was in front of me. Ruka was tied to a large piece of wood with bark and tree leaves underneath her. She was gagged and blindfolded. I looked as one of the villagers through a torch into the leaves and everything set ablaze._

_Ruka tried to get free of her bindings but only succeeded with the gag and blindfold. She saw what was happening to her. With one final sentence she burned to death._

_She said, " I curse this family and all who step on it's grounds. You will all suffer as I have suffered!" That's it, I've seen all I can take! The last thing I saw before finally waking up from this nightmare was Ruka's father shedding not one…single…tear._

_I jumped out of my seat and screamed to make it stop. Lin stopped the van and I got out and ran to the side of the road. I fell to my knees and I couldn't stop crying. Naru actually got out and came to sit next to me._

_He asked me what happened in my dream, but no words could come out. He sighed, picked me up and carried me back to the car. He got in the back with me and then told Lin to keep driving._

_After awhile words finally came to me. "Naru, that was no dream, that was a nightmare. All I remember is the smell of burning and flesh and the scorching heat of a giant fire. Naru, that house has a curse on it", I finished._

_He turned back away and looked out the window at the trees whizzing by._

_He finally turned back to me and said, _

" _A curse huh?", he smirked, " Challenge Accepted."_


	3. Things Heat Up

I calmed down after we had driven for a bit and that's when it hit me...Naru was actually sitting back here with me. Was it out of concern or did I breath in too much dream smoke? " Hey Naru, how come your sitting back here with me? could it be that you actually care about me!?" " O-of course Mai, don't be ridiculous, it was a lot easier getting back here then walking all the way around." Naru turned his head so I leaned over to look him in the face and...no...he couldn't be! Naru had the slightest blush on his face over his, uhmm, serious face. " How come on Naru, you weren't even a little worried about me?", I asked oh so sweetly. " Your always fine so what would make this time any more different? Just forget it." I turned my head to look out the window and make a face at Naru. When I turned back around though he had already moved back to the front with Lin. " Why can't you be more like the Naru in my dreams, he was a lot nicer", I said under my breath. " What was the Mai? I couldnt hear you.", he said. " Oh nothing...nothing at all." 15 minutes passed and a huge house was coming into view. You could definitely tell that there was a fire once but it must look a lot better then what it looked like before renovations. We pulled up and parked the car in front of the front stairs. I got out and stretched my arms and legs. The door opened and a lady came out and walked down the stairs. " Hello, the masters aren't home at the moment but you may come in a wait for their return", she said. " Yes thank you", Naru said. We walked inside and she led us to the living room and me and Lin sat down on the sofa while Naru took a look around. " Would you like some tea?, the lady asked. " Oh yes, I'll help you make it", I said. "No that's ok, guests shouldn't serve themselves." "It's no trouble", I insisted. "Well, if you insist, the kitchen is this way." I followed her through some hallways and we ended up in this huge room. I think the kitchen was half the size of my house. We finished making the tea and we brought it out along with a plate of cookies. When Naru came back from exploring he asked if their was a room where we could set up base. The maid led us to a huge room she said wasa usually used as a party room but no one ever comes over, there always too afraid. We went outside and me and Lin started bringing equipment in. " Why do we always have so much stuff?", I asked. "We have so much stuff so that we can get the job done and right.", Naru said. Well fine then. After we got everything set up, I heard a car door shut so I looked out the window and saw the Minamoto's coming up the stairs. Me and Naru walked out to greet them. " Ah, I'm glad your here. I'm sorry we werent here when you arrived, we were in the city looking for more workers to help with the renovations.", Mr. Minamoto said."That's quite alright we were just finishing setting up all out equipment.", Naru said. "If there's anything you need please feel free to ask. All we want is to live a peaceful life.", he said. " And that's exactly what we're here to help you with!", I assured. " If it would be alright I would like to set up some night vision cameras where activity happens the most. Mai, I would like you to go around and take the temperatures of every room in the house and see what comes up. Mr. Minamoto could you please take me to the rooms that have the most paranormal activities.", Naru said. "Roger that"!, I said. So I went back to get my supplies and I went to the living room to record the temperature. As I was getting ready to move on the front door opened and Monk, Ayako, John and Masako walked in."Hey Mai, Naru put you to work already I see.", Monk said. "Of course, I don't think he'd have it any other way.", I said."Speaking of Nau, where is he?", Masako asked. Hi Masako, I'm good, how are you? Geez not even a hello, she always goes and looks for Naru first chance she gets. Hold on, I never get jealous! Why now of all times? I shrugged the thought off and told Masako where Naru was and off she went. Monk, Ayako and John also went to see Naru to get the scoop in what exactly was going on with this case. I continued working on the temperatures of all the rooms. After I finished the last room I recorded it on my notebook and started heading back out. When I got outside the room I looked up and down the hallway and realized...I was lost. I'm such an idiot! I should've looked around ever so often! Well this blows, how the heck I'm I going to get back to base. I got my phone out too call Naru but of course there was no signal. Great. I walked down the hallway to see if I could find a maid or a worker. I walked around for about 10 minutes. When I get back to base Naru is going to kill me for taking to long. After a few more minutes of walking I felt like someone was following me. I turned around and no one was there. I kept walking and when I turned a corner I saw a shadow turn another corner. I lept back and breathed for a second a followed the shadow. It turned the corner and then stopped. I looked around and I saw a maid arranging some flowers. I looked over at the shadow again and it was just sitting there a few feet from the maid. The maid went to leave but then she stopped and looked at the wall. She knocked on it and it was hollow. I was more interested in the wall then I was with the shadow. When I looked for the shadow again it was gone. Then I saw it moving closer to the maid. I was about to call out to her to move...but then it happened. She looked up and her face got very red. All of a sudden she burst into flames, but she just stood there. I looked at her more closley and realized that she had a shadow. I ran over her and told her to move. When she looked at me she had red eyes. She lifted her hand and touched me and my jacket caught in fire. She grabbed onto my hands so that I couldn't out the fire out. I screamed for help and then the shadow disappeared and the maid stated screaming, then she just fell to the ground. I quickly out the fire out on my arm, but when I went to take my jacket of it hurt to much and I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground in front of the maid and and was holding my arm. I looked at her and realized she was dead. A voice called out, "You are now cursed, you will die before you make it out of this house", it said. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>No amount of apologizing can be done for anyone for what I've done. I promise I'm going to try and put at least two chapters a week till it's done. I hope you guys like this, I tried to make it longer then the other ones. Enjoy and R&amp;R please :D<p> 


	4. Feelings?

Hey guys, I'm begging your forgiveness for not updating, but things have been crazy. Now that everything's died down, I can update more often.  
>AN: This chapter is going to be in Narus P.O.V ;)

* * *

><p>While Lin and I were finishing setting up everything in base, I heard a scream. It sounded like Mai so I ran out of the room and called for her.<br>Hearing nothing I started to go look for her but Lin stopped me. I looked at him, but he was looking ahead of me.  
>The shadow of what looked to be a maid formed on the wall and started walking away. I looked at Lin again then we both started following it.<br>After about 5 minutes we ran into Monk and Ayako.  
>They had heard the screm to and were trying to find the source. Without saying anything, Naru pointed at the shadow and they understood.<br>After another ten minutes the shadow stopped suddenly and faded away. An awful smell filled the groups noses. " Ah man, it smells like burnt meat!", Monk said.  
>When they turned the corner he wished he could take it back. What they saw made them sick.<br>A body that was black and burnt laid next to a shattered vase and next to her was..."Mai", Naru thought in a panic when he recognized his assistance.  
>Naru ran over to her but she was out cold. She had a pained look on her face but Naru didn't understand why.<br>Then he looked down at Mai's arm. It was burned so badly that the skin was peeling off. He picked her up gently.  
>Monk and Ayako finally saw her wound and gasped. "What the heck could've happened to her!?", Monk yelled. Naru shushed him because Mai was starting to gain conciseness.<br>She fluttered her eyes open and Naru suddenly was relived she was ok.  
>She looked around but them gasped and grabbed her arm."Sorry guys...", she whispered." Idiot, why are you apologizing?", Monk asked.<br>"You can put me down Naru, I'll be ok.", Mai said. Naru gave her a questioning look but put her down.  
>As soon as Mai went to take a step her head reeled and she stumbled on the wall. "I thought so, that's why I didn't put you down.", Naru said.<br>He picked Mai back up and he looked at her and she was blushing. "When did she get so cute?", Naru wondered.  
>He realized what he thought and brushed it off. "If you could take her to the kitchen, I can clean and bandage that wound.", Ayako said.<br>Mai looked back and saw the maid she tried to save. She stifled a cry.  
>Naru looked at her, to the maid, and back at her. He felt bad for her that she had to go through that. "What's wrong Mai?"' Naru asked.<br>" Its just that if I acted sooner she'd be alive right now. I blame myself that she died.", Mai said sadly. Monk walked over and put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.  
>"You can't blame yourself for what happened. There's just a really pissed of spirit with a pretty bad grudge.", he said with a smile.<br>Mai smiled to but, she still looked upset. They looked back at the body and said they'd call the police when they got back to base.  
>Naru carried her to the kitchen then went back to base with Lin and Monk while Ayako stayed and cleaned up Mai's wound.<br>When they got to base Masako and John were sitting down on the couch waiting for everyone to get back.  
>Lin went back to his computer and Naru told the two what happened.<br>Masako left to go check on Mai and John asked Naru more about how something like that could actually happn.  
>Naru said he wasn't sure how or why but when Mai was better he would ask her what happened.<br>An hour later Maskao and Ayako came back. "Where's Mai?", Naru asked. "I told her to go to her room and rest, and when she's feeling better she can come back.", Ayako explained.  
>Which probably means that she's going to totally blow of her pain and come back here "ready to work"., Naru thought.<br>So, he got up and told Lin he was going to go check on her. Lin understood and Naru left.  
>As he walked down the hall to Mai's room he felt like someone was watching him. He brushed off the feeling and kept walking.<br>When he turned the corner he saw Mai sneaking out of her room. He walked up behind her and said "Where do you think your going?".  
>Mai, who was shocked from his sudden approach, squealed. She turned around slowly. "Oh hi Naru...what are you doing here?", she asked.<br>"Making sure you not doing what exactly your doing right now. So how does your arm feel?", he asked. "Oh my arm feels fine, it's all bandaged up and I'm ready to work!",she lied.  
>Right.<br>Naru walked up to her and lightly flicked her arm. She winced in pain, pulled it back and held it. "Your not a very god liar", Naru said.  
>"Well if you knew I was lying then why did you have to flick me!", Mai asked. "I suppose it was to prove a point.", Naru said. "That point being?!", Mai asked with a scowl.<br>"The point is, what are you doing out of bed if your arm isn't better?", Naru said. "Well, I was going to go back to that place to check something out.", Mai said sheepishly.  
>Naru looked at her like she was crazy. "Yea, because it's always good to go back to a place you were injured at...alone. Honestly Mai, I thought you were smarter then that.", Naru said.<br>" Well if your so worried then you could always come with me.", Mai said with a devilish grin.  
>Naru opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. "She has a point", he thought. "Fine, but what exactly are you going to go look for?", he asked.<br>Mai explained what happened before she passed out, but kept out the part about her being cursed.  
>Naru listened carefully. "So, you think the maid was poking at things she shouldn't have, and the shadow set her in fire?", Naru asked." Call me crazy, but that's exactly what happened.", she said.<br>With a sigh from Naru the two headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>So that's what happened, teehee<br>Been writing this in class after I finished my exams, so I hope it's not too bad.  
>Try and update the next one as soon as possible<br>Please R/R, thanks . 


End file.
